fanmadekiddieridesfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas The Tank Engine Kiddie Rides
Thomas & Friends (known until 2003 as Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends) is a long-time running British TV show that has aired ever since 1984. Between 1994 and 2007, various kiddie rides from that show were released. There exist some knock-off and Japanese/Asian kiddie rides as well. OMC Electronics and Kidzstuff In 1992 and 1997, OMC Electronics and Kidzstuff Made A Thomas Kiddie Ride Based Off An Episode from the show called A Ride with Thomas. It's Based on The 1984 Series. It has 3 push-buttons, a START Button, a Button which plays Thomas's Whistle, and a button which makes Thomas Saying: "Humph! Snow is silly, soft stuff. It won't stop me!" (Voice By Ringo Starr) The Start-up sound is Thomas Saying: "Wake up, lazybones! Why don't you work hard like me?" (Voiced By Ringo Starr) (If the START Button is pressed during the ride, it plays the same sound.) It Plays The Thomas Extened Theme Tune while In Motion It Uses The Same Movement As All The OMC Rides. About 230 units were made. LoveThomas Kiddie Ride Inc. Thomas In 2019, LoveThomas Kiddie Ride Inc made a Thomas Kiddie Ride. Its shape reminds of Jolly Roger Thomas The Tank Engine. It has a start button and 2 buttons. The first button had a Thomas Whistle The second button had a Chuffing noise sounds. it had a startup sound from Jolly Roger Pink Panther Train Sounds. It plays Extended TTTE Theme Song. It had a R.G. Mitchell movement It's about 80 units Percy It reused LoveThomas Kiddie Ride inc Thomas Kiddie Ride. The same button as thomas. The first button had percy whistle. The same second button. Same startup and the theme song. It's about 70 units Same as All LoveThomas Kiddie Ride movements Toby They made Toby The Tram Engine Kiddie Ride. It had a Start button, 3 buttons, and that bell resemble to OMC Electronics/R.G. Mitchell Fireman Sam. The first button had Jolly Roger Train Bell from Jolly Roger Video Option Thomas. The second button had Generic Toy Whistle. The third button had chuffing noise same as 2 Kiddie Ride like Thomas and Percy. Same startup and the theme song. It's about 110 units It's had a Fun2learn Movements Bertie In few days, They made kiddie ride Bertie but it was rushed. in one day, They could finish bertie with extra parts. It's had a coin slot next to doorway (like OMC Fireman sam, Northern Leisure Busy Buses, and Kidzstuff Budgie The Little Helicopter), 2 buttons, and a start button next to doorway (like ZLS Kiddie Ride). The first button had a TATMR Bertie Quote. The second button had a Bertie Horn from TATMR. The startup sound like real bus sounds and same theme song. It's about 91 units Same as All Modern LoveThomas Kiddie Ride movements Oliver They made a GWR Oliver. it's had a train steering wheel (like Ivor), a train gauge sitcker, and a 3 buttons. The first button was Oliver Whistle sound. The same as second button from Thomas, Percy and Toby. Same startup and it played Oliver Theme from S5 TTTE. It's about 80 units from Thomas Same as All Modern LoveThomas Kiddie Ride movements Carousel in after long hiatus, They made Thomas and Bertie Carousel. It had a dashboard from Thomas and Bertie. It played on Bertie the Bus Theme. About ??? Units so far. This is the first non LoveThomas Japan Amusements Carousel. Makka Pakka Kiddie Ride Company in 2020, Makka Pakka Kiddie Ride Company made a Emily Kiddie Ride. It has sounds like Emily's Whistle, sayings from Emily and more. The music is the Thomas and friends intro from season 22-present. About 1000 units are made Isted Amusements In 2020, Isted Amusements released a ride based on the 2020 Joseph Isted Series which takes the form of the Jet Engine with Thomas sitting at the back seat, It Plays the Thomas The Tank Engine (2020) Theme Song while in motion. Other LoveThomas Kiddie Ride/LoveThomas Japan Amusements Rides Variations/Versions * A rare version was called V1 Bertie. It had a speaker from bottom. It's still exist * Oliver with Extended TTTE Theme still exist * A another rare verison was called Bertie with original sounds. The first button had a S1 Bertie Horn. The second button had a Bertie quote for some reason still exist * A wrong audio had a Konosuba theme still existed in City of bloxy but it got ordered a right audio. * Later versions, it had a Roll Call instead of Extend TTTE Theme song still exist * Knock-off version is still exist due to rehash to Yin Yang Yo. It has LoveThomas Japan Amusements Miss Kobayashi Dragon Maid audio Galley Icon6.png|Bertie (V1.0) Icon.png|Thomas (V2) Icon1.png|Percy (V2) Icon2.png|Toby RobloxScreenShot20190216_163047192.png|Thomas The Tank Engine (OMC/Kidzstuff) (1997) Olive.png|Oliver race.png|Carousel Category:Rides by LoveThomas Kiddie Ride Category:Modified rides Category:Rides by Kidzstuff Category:Licensed Rides Category:Rides released in 2019 Category:Rides released in 1997 Category:Rides released in 2020 Category:Rides By OMC Electronics Category:Rides by Jolly Roger Category:Rides by Isted Amusements